


we win these.. after we finish taking care of ourselves

by orphan_account



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MCC time babeyyy, Platonic Cuddling, only bc wils an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which pre-mcc hangout time but wilbur's an idiot and forgets to sleep
Relationships: platonic only !!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 392





	we win these.. after we finish taking care of ourselves

Phil shoved his hands in his pockets, watching people pass by while he sat down outside the main hang-out lobby of the Minecraft Championships, awaiting Wilbur and Techno. They had planned to hang out here since it was a few hours before the tournament began anyway. His wings idly fluttered, stopping when he saw Techno in distance, sending a wave to the pink-haired pig.

"Techno!" Phil shouted, a smile on his face as the other approached with a wave back. 

"Hey." Techno greeted, posture relaxed as he exchanged a small hug with the other, pulling back when both of their phones buzzed with a new text in their group chat. One new text from Wilbur.

SLEEPY BOYS INC

WILBUR: 'on my way now! got caught up in something'  
TECHNO: 'stay safe.'  
PHIL: 'All good, just take care!'  
WILBUR: 'hey wait i think i mihht be close to you guys'   
WILBUR: 'mihgt*'  
PHIL: 'Take your time.'  
WILBUR: 'might*'  
TECHNO: 'there you go'

The two put their phones away, Techno only sending Phil an eye roll before speaking up. 

"I swear, how do you put up with him sometimes?" He asked, looking around while saying that, as if the other was nearby. Nope. Just a few other teams exchanging their hellos as well. Seems that people were joining the realm early like them.

"Hey, you two are basically my children. I'm used to it." Phil smiled, and as if on cue, Wilbur pulled up two the two, looking utterly exhausted, but a smile still stood on his face, the orca tail on his back excitedly bouncing along. The blonde pulled him into a hug, along with Techno, who of which wasn't expecting another one and jumped, but still accepted it, hugging the two back once more.

"So, pre-winning hangout?" Wilbur questioned, seeing as they were all already here and ready, well, their fourth teammate aside. 

"Yep. I already booked us a room in the hotel lobby thing too," Phil took out the keys to the hotel, spinning them around on his finger for a bit before taking a look behind him towards the hotel, and back at his phone, continuing his statement. "Seems to be opening in a minute or two so we could start heading there now."

Wilbur and Techno nodded, with Wilbur following behind the other two as they made their way towards the hotel, Phil showing his player ID to show the people at the hotel door that, yeah, they were the real deal and not some people impersonating them.

"I'm pretty confident we're gonna win this one, honestly." Techno piped up as they were walking down the quiet hallway, one hand resting whilst the other was curled around his sword grip, even though he knew he wouldn't need it. 

"Same. Hopefully it doesn't end up like last time. Still picking sand off of my tail..." The musician replied, on that topic looking back at his tail and shaking it a bit. No sand came out, to his relief. 

Room 305, easy enough to find. Phil put the key in and opened the door, holding it open for the other two to walk in. 

The room was simple enough but it was also nice. Subtly decorated with their team color, such as a rug with their team's logo and a few other decorations, but what stuck out to the three the most were the four beds in the room. Four beds by the TV stand, all with a colored blanket that had their skin's head on it. Phil's an orange-ish green, Wilbur's orange, Techno's an orange-like pink, and the fourth a darker orange. 

Techno put his stuff by the door and Wilbur put his next to the TV stand that would be announcing when they were to head out. All of their bags were pretty light in case things had to be carried for the game, but it was still nice to have. The pink-haired man went and grabbed the remote to the TV, turning it on. Nothing much to watch except for a timer to when the games would begin.

00:12:13 [D:H:M]

"What will we do for these few hours?" Wilbur questioned, looking at the timer with a confused glance. This was the first time this mechanic was put in, so it was obvious that there would be some conusion.

"Hang out, and train." Phil replied, putting his stuff on the bed that was marked for him, putting his bag down by the bed once he was done taking out the stuff he'd needed. A lot of training happened on that note, and little breaks. If Techno were to describe it, he'd call it a bloodbath. A lot of stabbing and respawning did happen, to his credit.

\- - - - 

It was while they were training for some simple PVP that Phil realized how truly exhausted Wilbur looked. The smile still stayed on his face, but you could tell by his posture and how he was fighting that something was off.

"Wilbur, Techno, pause for a second." Phil noted, watching as the musician somewhat dozed off, giving a thumbs up.

Now the blonde just felt bad at seeing how truly tired the orca hybrid looked. He was slouching even when normally standing, the bags under his eyes looking like bruises instead of natural parts of his body, and his all around tired demeanor.

"Hey, Wilbur, we have like 10 hours before the tournament and we're close to the hotel room. You wanna take a rest?"

Wilbur only shook his head, grip tightening on his sword as he waited for the PVP to continue, but it never did.

"Come on, you just look.. exhausted." Techno pointed out, watching the other roll his eyes, but didn't retort with any quips, responding with a nod.

"I'm- not.. tired." He noticed the other's eyelids slowly fluttering shut as he closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. Phil wrapped an arm around him, helping hold him up as he noticed his knees begin to buckle. 

"Not tired my ass, Wilbur! Jesus-" Phil began to shout before he had the man now almost fully passed out in his grip. 

Techno lead Phil and a now almost passed out Wilbur to the hotel room, opening it and once again letting the two enter first. The 'guardian' of the two placed the musician on his bed, watching how he almost immediately sunk into the bed sheets. Phil went to get up when he felt Wilbur's hand weakly pull him back. Of course he was still awake.

"Can.. you and.. Techno stay..?" He asked, voice weak but still curious. 

"Of course, Will." Phil looked down at him, watching as the man weakly nodded and let his loose hand land on Phil's knee, the blonde just opting to put a hand in the other's hair and mess with it for a bit before realizing the other was asleep. Unconsciously, the British man curled up more into the winged man's hand with a small smile, but he'd never admit that. 

It was gonna be a long few hours, but it'd be worth it.


End file.
